Shouichi Kazama
"Watch out for storms. They accompany adventures." |- | Gender: ♂ |- |'Race: Human' |- |'Blood Type: AB ' |- |'Birthday: December 12' |- | {C}Kazama Shouichi(風間 翔) is a fictional character in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! He is know as ''"Cap" by his friends and is the leader of the Kazama Family. |} '''Shouichi Kazama '' (翔 風間) is the leader of the Kazama Family and Yamato's best friend. He's a boy that, unlike his peers, is more interested in adventure and having fun rather than chasing girls. His tendency to take the helm in times of trouble has earned him the respect of his friends, as well as the nickname of "Cap." Shouichi respects Yamato and is always impressed by the strategies that he comes up with. He is constantly working or searching for fun and sometimes doesn't come to school. He is described as a man with the most luck in the Kazama family as it seems like he can do anything without even trying. He doesn't care for school or grades as his dream is to become an adventurer when he grows up. As a result, he never studies. He is also lucky when it comes to employment. He has had several jobs, but he constantly takes one and leaves as soon as he gets bored. His activities on his adventures though seem to be highly dangerous and leaves Yamato concerned for his safety at times. He is often compared to the wind (a pun on his last name, which has the Kanji 風, which means wind), going where he wants to go and doing what he wants to do, giving no room for argument once his mind is made up. Appearance Shouichi has brown eyes and shoulder-length, brown hair. He almost always wears his trademark red bandana. His trademark is a red bandana with a dragon on it which he is seen wearing almost all the time. Gallery shoichi-kazama.png|Shouichi in Anime Design Shouichi Kazama Sketches.jpg|Shouichi Kazama Sketches. Kazama Family 04.png|Kazama Family in Majikoi S Kazama family agace photo.jpg|Young Souichi and Kazama Family members. 0204.png Personality As the leader of the Kazama Family, he is shown throughout the series to be a great leader. He is able to diffuse problems that may arise with his friends, such as being able to easily calm them down when they where about to fight Chris when she mocked the hideout. Even though he usually let's Yamato and the others do their own thing while he's working or on an adventure, as the leader he has the last say in the decisions that are made during their Friday meetings and is also in charge of finding and accepting the jobs that they do. Kazama is very caring to the members of the Kazama Family and won't hesitate to step in and fight for them if necessary. He will also fight anyone that tries to hurt or bully the Family or their friends outside of it. Because he is kind to almost everybody, a lot of people outside the like him. Like Momoyo, he also shows a lack of interest in studying due to his carefree personality. He usually falls asleep during classes when he gets back from a trip and ignores people when they talk about upcoming tests. Being part of the Elegant Quatro, one of the four most handsome guys in school, he is really popular with the girls. But because he isn't interested in them and is slow to notice when girls hit on him or express their feelings for him he often makes it hard for girls that like him. He is considered by Momoyo and Gakuto as an enemy to girls and unpopular guys. Although the one exception was during Momoyo's route when Yamato gave Momoyo a ring for her birthday and Momoyo beautifully smiled, seeing that smile he fell in love with her One notable thing is that despite his carefree persona, he is really sharp when it comes to people who are hiding something, which he showed in Sayaka's route. Shoichi is also very impulsive and hot blooded with his actions and will always stop his other activities at any time to do whatever he sets his mind to, even while he is in school. Whether just getting a certain food, climbing a mountain, or just to see a certain site no matter how far away, he won't stop until he completely accomplishes what he does. Abilities and Skills Shoichi is not a notable fighter and is not a trained martial artist. Despite this, he can still hold his own against most people, even those with more experience, with speed, luck and guts. He is considered to as fast as the wind and is great in sports, capable of beating even S-class rank students. Because of his lack of studying, his marks aren't really great at school. But due to his uncanny luck, he has never failed a test. '''Art Genius: ' When it comes to activities that include art, he is always praised for his art being too amazing, this is probably due to his adventures and getting the people he meets to teach him who are usually famous Amazing speed: '''When fleeing or fighting, he is known to be able to dodge martial arts attacks with his speed and reflexes. Only fighters with greater speed than him like Momoyo can catch him. '''Strong legs: Because of his speed and great stamina, his legs are very strong. Momoyo has stated that his build would get stronger if he'd learned kick techniques and trained his legs more. Great Luck: One of his most notable skills is his amazing luck. Throughout the series, he has accomplished many things, be it dangerous or almost impossible with his amazing luck. His luck is so amazing that he has never failed a test and has even gotten a Royal Flush twice in a row. His luck might be so great that when he wishes for a kind of weather, it often will be the kind of weather he wants. Frank Friedrich has stated that he might be a person loved by god since he's got so much luck. Epilogue(s) In various epilogues we learn Shouichi leaves japan to go on adventures with his father. He eventually gains prominence as one while he travels the world. It's been mentioned he explores the deepest seas, gets lost exploring Mount McKinley, and even participates in a NASA space mission. Trivia *While not much of a fighter, he managed to earn Momoyo's respect when she challenged him for the leadership of the Kazama Family not long after she joined them. Even without any formal training, the fact that he refused to submit to her is what won him that bout. *In the final popularity poll on Minatosoft's website for '''''Majikoi! A, of the current male characters in the series, Shouichi is ranked #6 In the Majikoi! S poll, he was ranked #9. And in the original Majikoi! poll, he was ranked #3. *During the meeting with Tachibana Takae route in Majikoi S, his luck seems to be strong enough to eliminate the bad luck aura from Tachibana Takae whose bad luck was so terrible that it can summon meteors simply by being close to her **This was confirmed by a Feng Shui Master in Agave After route, where she said Capt "Has such a dazzling shine that any ill-fated people here will have their luck neutralized." Category:Characters Category:Kazama family Category:Male Category:2-F Class Student Category:Kawakami Academy Category:Shimazu Dorm Category:Elegante Quatro Category:First Introduced in Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai